


Pro et Contra

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, F/F, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: A list of pros and cons by Maya.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Pro et Contra

**Author's Note:**

> The title is pro et contra, the Latin phrase for pros and cons, 'for and against', where “pros” are for the plus points and “cons” are the negative ones.
> 
> I’m in the mood for more quarantine fics, hopefully others are too. 
> 
> Please enjoy this and I hope Maya & Carina stay together, they are great, and I wouldn’t mind more of them in episodes or fics. 
> 
> Remember this is fiction, even if the quarantine, Coronavirus (COVID-19) isn't. We all love these two women, I know we do.

** Pro et Contra **

Maya and Carina decided this would be a good idea back at the start when the news all over the USA (and world) started talking about Quarantine and Self-Isolation to fight against the Coronavirus, to _flatten the curve_ , as the news outlets have said many times.

Isn’t that the same thing? Why two different words for the same thing people will be doing, I don’t get it; Victoria had asked that over lunch when they had heard that news while at the station just before they had a call for an apartment fire, they never did get to finish their lunch.

Maya and Carina had decided to stay together at Carina’s place this way they didn’t have to worry about the other woman day and night while not at work, because they both knew they would no matter what, so this had been a good idea.

They will die on that hill, fight them.

Staying at Carina’s while the Quarantine order is in place had a lot of pros for Maya, she has a list written in black ink, her favourite pen, sitting in her desk at work, just under a stack of boring paperwork that she knows no one will find, she works on it but mostly just studies the list when she has spare minutes alone in the day like right now, her office door closed, the drawer open and her list in her hands.

**Pros:**

Carina, that one was written in capital letters and underlined in red pen; of course, that was the biggest pro of everything. 

**Pros:**

Closer to work; if she was at home she’d be a little farther from Station 19 but while at Carina’s they were just in the middle of both Station 19 and Grey Sloan, so it was win-win for both of them really when you looked at it.

**Pros:**

Working washing machine; Maya had a working dryer at home but her washer had broken back in the beginning of February and she hadn’t got a new one yet, and what with having to wash and clean every clothing item daily after coming home from work she really needed a washer so it was the smart thing to do after all, stay where she could get her hands on a working washing machine.

**Pros:**

Carina, yes that was on her list twice because she was that much of an advantage to Maya.

**Pros:**

Food; Maya wasn’t the best cook but she knew how to make a few things that were great and got by, but Carina was not only an amazing doctor, amazing at sex which was great, so great, but Carian was also amazing at cooking and Maya was sure she could quit being a doctor and have an awesome life racking in the money as a chef in some high-class restaurant making tasty food that Maya could never afford.

**Pros:**

Shower; the shower in Carina’s place was amazing and Maya never wanted to leave it, shower sex was a big pro that probably deserved it’s own dash on the list she was sure of it, the shower at Carina’s beat the shower in her apartment and of course the shower at Station 19, but she was sure anywhere beat a fire hall’s shower.

**Pro and Con:**

Worry less (not really but she’d try); this one was in the middle of the page because it fell under both pros and cons, Carina was a doctor so she had first hand contact with patients and never knew if any had tested positive for COVID-19 so she had to be very careful, but Maya was a firefighter and had close contact with people daily and she never knew if any of them had tested positive or they were around anyone who was positive so she had to be careful as well.

It was hard for both women Maya knew that, the PPE was hot, the extra cleaning of gear was taking a toll on their already exhausted minds and bodies, and the work they did was never ending and sometimes thankless and the lives lost sometimes out numbered the lives saved, it was hell but Maya knew she and Carina wouldn’t change their jobs or lives for anything even given the chance.

The Cons on her list only had two but they were still there.

**Cons:**

Quarantine; it was hard not being allowed to go out and do things and being stuck in the same apartment with the same person for weeks on end (it even felt like it would never end to them) but they were lucky they got to go to work and interact with other people even if that was dangerous, they saw the fear, despair and anguish of the quarantine and the Coronavirus first hand, Maya couldn’t tell you how many fires have been caused by people sticking their masks, N95’s or not, into the microwave to try and sterilize them.

**Cons:**

Carina; yes, she was also a con.

Maya was scared she’d fuck this up somehow, surly being together all the time wasn’t a good thing and she had to wonder how married people did it, how weren’t they driven crazy?

She’s not sure she’s cut out for marriage, but she guesses this quarantine will help her figure that out for real.

If she and Carina’s relationship make it out of COVID-19, quarantine and everything during the aftermath when hopefully soon science finds a vaccine and people stop dying and things can get back to the new normal, surly things can’t go back to how things were and social distancing needs to stick around, then maybe she might suck it up and ask her to get married because surly life after all this will be a piece of cake.

She is sure as time goes on she might add to her list, she knows things will most likely still get worse before they get better but she hopes it’s not much longer, she hates waking up to more news that more deaths have happened, more lives have been lost and loved ones are gone dying alone.

She loves being stuck in quarantine with Carina and loves everything to do with her but what she wouldn’t give to be able to spend a night at her own apartment or go out to eat then take a long walk with Carina or with someone else or even alone.

**_‘Station 19 respond, house fire, be advised it’s beside a long-term care home that has had an COVID-19 outbreak use all precaution.’_ **

Maya shoves her list under the paperwork, slams her drawer closed then gets up and runs from the office, she’s ready for this, this is her job, she shoves her list to the back of her mind and quickly puts on her gear.

“We can do this people, keep your head in the game, be careful and let’s all come home safe.”

She’s said that so many times since March she doesn’t even think the words just come out of her mouth, she wants this to end, she wants to do more then worry about a deadly virus, she wants to just go back to worrying about the next fire she has to fight.

She wonders what else she’ll add to her list come tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> DON”T MICROWAVE MASKS, that’s been all over the news here today and it’s crazy how many people I’m sure have been hurt if not killed, because they did it.
> 
> ALSO I'm not sure how to fix the text it's all spaced more then I want, sorry.


End file.
